Jealousy
by gNat2
Summary: All this from a stupid, attention-eating kitten. Greece x Reader, GreecexReader oneshot.


New to reader-inserts? WELCOME ABROAD! Lemme give you the basics

(y/n)/(Name)/_-Your first name

(l/n)/(Surname)-Your last name

(h/c)/(hair color)-Your hair color

(e/c)/(eye color)-Your eye color

...I think that's it!

Author's note: This is a story from dA that I took. Why? Because it's the most popular thing/most favorited thing on my page, plus it was my first reader insert I put my heart in. Probably because of the signs of large amounts of fluff are down below. If you are evil and twisted, GTFO!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Greece or Hetalia!**

* * *

You were lying down on the couch, watching Tosh.0 on Comedy Central since you have nothing to do. Your friends at school talked about it one afternoon during lunch and they said that you would love it since you're a fan of dirty humor. You, obviously DVRing it, were laughing your ass off when they showed a picture of Sarah Jessica Parker when a guy from Web Redemption called it a horse, then a few moments later the host of Tosh.0 was doing a parody of that Old Spice commercial but he says, "I'm on a butterfly."(1) instead of the real thing.

Suddenly you started shivering a little bit, regretting opening the tall windows in the living room. Being too lazy to get up, you grabbed a black wool blanket with designs that look like white dogs on it. It was the warmest blanket ever, more importantly it was YOUR childhood blanket. Your bedroom is usually warm at night, so you had no need for it except for this moment. You placed in on the couch months ago and every now and then you use it to cuddle off and drift into sleep.

A few minutes later after tucking the blanket up to your collarbone, your cat Echo(2) walked into the room. Echo is a 1 year old kitten who you saved, with the help of your friend Hercules, when she was 10 months old. Since Hercules was the best at cats, he decided to name it Echo.

Now you know why he named it.

Echo constantly mews at you for attention, even if you filled her bowl with treats. Apparently the only times she doesn't cry in your face was when she wants to cuddle with you. You found your dark grey feline friend sitting in front of you with the cutest bug eyes you ever saw. Your heart melted from her adorableness. She quickly jumped onto your stomach and started to turn in random directions. It wasn't long onto she started to kneed her paws on your blanket covered stomach. She quickly plopped down with her rear end lying on your stomach (giving you a good view of her butthole if you lift her tail) and he head and front legs stretched out on your legs.

You giggled as you felt vibrations from the little cat, "Your such a spoiled princess." You told her as you rubbed her side, making her purr louder. You changed the channel to one of another DVRed show, Bear Swamp Recovery(3), before realizing you started to drift off to sleep.

~~~~

"Strange, it doesn't take her that long to get the door." Hercules said to himself after knocking on your door for the third time. He picked up the doormat and picked up the spare key you had. The greek quietly opened the door and placed the key in his pocket, probably forgetting about it instantly. "(y/n), where are you?" He called out quietly. Soon he heard bleeping from the living room. _'Found you.'_ He thought as he quickly walked to the living room. He saw you with a ugly puppy printed blanket and her companion being a pair of Sleepy Beauty. He lowered down the volume by carefully grabbing the remote of your hands and gently placing it on the lamp table next to the couch your dozing off on.

Hercules couldn't feel a little jealous of the position the cat is. Your legs were slightly separated from each other, making her paws fall between the crack while her head was on top of your groan. Your greek friend felt his cheeks heating up a little, _'No! I shouldn't think like that! She's a cat, but...Echo is probably going to hate me for this._ He sighed to himself.

He carefully slid his hands under the warm kitten, waking her up instantly. "Forgive me, Echo." He whisper before launching the feline over his shoulder. He quickly got on top of you and plopped his head on your chest. "So warm~..." He muttered before falling asleep on top of you.

~~~~

As you woke back to reality, you felt more weight on you than when you slept. You moved your head up to see your brown haired friend sleeping peacefully on you. The bloody in you started rushing to your cheeks, _'When the hell did he get here?'_ You thought, a little pissed ton boomed in your thoughts.

You shifted a little, making your best friend get up. "Nnn..." He groaned. He wrapped his arms around your waist. "So warm..." He told you as he pulled you closer to him, making your blush darken. "Hercules, what the hell?" You shook your brown hair friend. "I got jealous." He muffled through the blanket. "You need a better blanket." He added in, obviously hating the dog print. "Whatever, I was cold." You explained. "Not a good excuse." Soon Hercules lifted his head up, resting his chin on your chest. "Hercules, what are yo-" You were caught off guard when soft lips interrupted you. You were sure if the heat off your face couldn't get any hotter.

"(y/n), I love you. I really do." He confessed as he placed his forehead on you with a sleepy grin on his face. "I-I love you too, Hercules. Since the day we met at school. You're so kind and..." You were trailed off when he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck.

"Only I could sleep on you. No exceptions, man or cat." He said before kissing your neck. You let out quiet moans from this action. "Got it?"

Your face made a cat-like (no pun intended) grin as he continued nipping at the soft flesh. "Got it." You whispered, feeling him smirk against your neck.

* * *

1. That was the thing on TV that was on when I got inspired

2. The greek goddess Echo was the thing Greece named the cat after. According to the myth, she was punished for falling in love with some guy and every sentence she speaks is repeated. So the cat keeps on repeating the meows, get it? /scratched by flying cat

3. That, personally, was the greatest Repo show next to Operation Repo. But hey, I was obsessed with TruTV at the time.

So anyways, I hope you liked it and reviewed.


End file.
